Wish
by ADS77
Summary: Akemi Homura made a wish. I came to save you from a terrible fate. That was my goal. That was what I thought I wished for. HomuMado  Contains spoilers up to Ep8


Written after watching episode 8. I have no idea how the series will turn out. Or what's Homura's true relation with Madoka is. This is fanfiction. So yea. Don't mind me. I've strayed quite a bit from canon. I hope this isn't too confusing.

Disclaimer: Madoka is not mine. I did not sign any contract.

* * *

I came to this time to save you from a terrible fate. That was my goal. That was what I thought I wished for.

* * *

Homura steps into the classroom and looked at Madoka for the first time in this timeline.

She takes a nice good long look at her, absorbing her features. That innocent face, the carefree look in eyes that matches her hair perfectly.

Homura wants to burn that image of that girl deeply in her mind. The current Madoka. This Madoka. The one who was still human, the one with a soul. _Unlike her._ She wants to replace the other image of Madoka etched in her.

And she tries so very hard. It's not working though. As she introduces herself as Akemi Homura, Madoka, the other Madoka, no, that can't be called Madoka. She shakes her head and reprimands herself for even thinking about that. That witch and that foul creature with red eyes, those burning flames that never die no matter what they did, kept appearing in her mind. The battle on Walpurgis Night.

Just looking from afar wasn't good enough. The pink eyes kept turning red, the smile into a maniacal one.

"Are you alright? Akemi-san?"

A bunch of people had gathered.

"I'm not feeling well," she spoke.

People scrambled to bring her to the infirmary. But they didn't have pink hair, they didn't have the cheerful aura, they weren't Madoka.

"I'll ask the person-in charge."

She brushed them off.

Perhaps the words came out harsh, perhaps it was because she stared too much, or that Madoka could read her mind. Homura stifled a laugh at that thought. But she was staring back at her and Homura wanted to retch again, for remembering the past- no the future.

"Kaname-san, could you bring me there?"

Kaname-san. Kaname-san. Those words lingered on her tongue. Was there even a need to use such formal polite terms with her? But this was not the Madoka she knew. Not yet.

She walked down the all-so-familiar pathway before she remembered. She was a transfer student. "This way right?" she spoke, asking a question, as if that would reduce any suspicion.

There was silence.

And then someone spoke.

"How do you know that my name is Madoka?"

Homura decides that if she was anyone but Madoka, she would have certainly not entertained her. "I know all about you, Madoka."

* * *

I know your name. The time and date you were born. The day you died. How you died. The way your lips feel against mine. The sounds you make. I know them all. I know them all too well. And the things that I don't want to know. I know them all.

Tomoe Mami. The other magical girl. You've only just met her. So why? Why are you that disturbed by her death? Why do you weep so much for a stranger? How can you say those strong words or make those promises? How can you agree to remember her forever?

How can you even consider becoming a Magical Girl because of her?

And if my ears didn't fail me. Even offering to be her partner? Or was it about forming a duo?

I could never understand that part of you. Not now. Not then. But that's why I'm attracted to you. And that's the only reason why I'm glad that she died. Right?

Because you're not supposed to become a Magical girl. That's what I came here for. And I've warned you numerous times. Mami's death served as a good lesson. I'm not jealous. Not at all.

I am mature. I am strong.

In this timeline, we've just met too.

Can you not be so nice to me as well?

Because I know I won't be able to hold back myself or resist.

I see you weep once again. You are too kind. Miki Sayaka. Was it? Why? Why do you cry for her? She's not dead. She has just lost her soul. So have I. It's not your fault that you threw her soul gem away. It's not your fault that I've made this wish.

Your smiling face is all I need. I don't need anyone else. I don't know why I went such lengths to save her. Even though I know she's going to die anyway.

Why do you keep clinging onto Sayaka? You are so kind. So earnest. So, why did you call me Akemi-san? I thought we were closer than that. You told me so. Those words came out from your mouth. Of course, so did blood and guts once. But that's not the point. Was it because I called you Kaname-san?

I thought we were so close that nothing would have affected us.

Or was forgetting about me your way of protecting me?

* * *

It is Walpurgis Night once again. The flames are burning. Everything is just like before. Homura is fighting the witches all alone. Sayaka is dead. So is Kyouko. Mami was long gone. The only one left is someone called Kaname Madoka. And another by the name of Kyubey.

There are empty gun shells on the ground. A broken bow. Blood stains. And now, a dying black hair girl.

She shuts her eyes to avoid the other girl

* * *

* * *

Can you, at least, look at me with the look you had before, just once more? Not the one you have now. Not this. The look you had for Mami. Sayaka. Kyouko. Or even once, for Kyubey. For your precious ones.

Can you not stare at me with those tear filled eyes? It hurts. Eyes full of guilt. Eyes that remembered everything. It's too late.

It hurts. Even though the hole in my chest doesn't. I wonder why. Even when blood is pouring out from my wounds.

This is against my original goal. This is not what I came here for.

What was my mission again? I don't know anymore. I just don't want to see you cry. Don't want to see you hurt once again. I can't bear to.

And deep down.

I think all I want is you to save me once more.

Help me.

Madoka.

Maybe that was what I truly wished for.

* * *

* * *

A/N: I based this on one of the many theories about the show. I tried to make it resemble Kannazuki. Well somewhat. Homuhomu reminds me of Chikane. I don't think this is going to come true. But I can always imagine. So yea. I might write another from Madoka's perspective. Although it'll depend on the next few episodes or the response. Review please?


End file.
